memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Technology Activation gene
The Ancient Technology Activation gene. or ATA gene for short, is a specific gene expression present within the DNA of the Ancients that was used as a sort of "genetic key", so only their kind can operate their technology. Overview According to Dr. Carson Beckett, who discovered its existence, the ATA gene is always on, instructing various cells in the body to produce a series of proteins and enzymes that interact with the skin, the nervous system and the brain, allowing gene carriers to operate Ancient technology by thought alone. The gene itself may be artificial in origin - created by an early generation of Ancients and passed down since. As the gene was introduced into the human population through interbreeding with the Ancients, a small percentage of humans from Earth already have this gene. However, since nearly 10,000 years have gone by since the Ancients ascended, the gene is exceedingly rare among humans, and rarer still for those who possess it to have much proficiency in its use. The same is true of some humans born in the Pegasus galaxy. The gene is stronger in some than it is in others; the stronger the gene, the greater the ease with which the user can operate Ancient technology. Ancient handheld medical scanners can detect and measure the strength of the gene. The Atlantis Expedition uses a ranking system called "Chair Interface Aptitude" (or CIA) that ranks people with the ATA gene in the order of their ability to use the Ancient Control chair, the single most sophisticated piece of technology requiring the gene as well as the one most dependent on the user's mental aptitude. The highest ranked person on Starbase Atlantis is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, followed by Dr. Carson Beckett and then by Captain Typhuss James Kira. It seems likely that people with greater familiarity with the technology, such as those who have used a Repository of knowledge, also have a much easier time using it. Colonel Jack O'Neill (who has an extremely strong ATA-gene) was able to use a Control chair with no apparent effort while under the influence of the repository, but has a much harder time activating a Puddle Jumper when he is no longer under its effects. This is simply because he rarely uses devices that requires the gene. However, O'Neill possesses a strong version of the gene even without the Repository to help him: he was able to override the Kinahhi control over the Sheh-fet and was able to fly the Time Jumper better than anyone at Area 51 who had the gene, with Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter saying that while the people at Area 51 could barely get the Time Jumper off the ground, he could fly it with ease once he figured it out. Indeed, his alternate timeline counterpart displayed a similar ease with using the Time Jumper without having encountered any sort of Ancient technology before. This indicates that Sheppard, Kira, Beckett and O'Neill are the strongest known carriers of the gene. It is later discovered that this was not a coincidence: all four men are from the same ATA gene cluster, and are likely related within eight generations. Starting in 2379, the Atlantis expedition team began to employ in vivo retroviral gene therapy (using a deactivated mouse retrovirus) to artificially implant the gene in humans; however, only 47 to 48% of those who undergo the procedure are rewarded with the ATA gene, and even then it is not always permanent. It is not clear how high those given the therapy would rank in the CIA test, though it should be noted that the two highest ranking individuals are natural carriers. The first one inoculated was Dr. Rodney McKay, on whom the treatment was successful. It has since allowed him to further his research on Ancient technology and fly Ancient ships. Its later suggested that the proficiency of the gene wielder doesn't have to do with the strength of their gene, but rather their ability to let go in the interface. John Sheppard is extremely good at this, hence his greater use of the gene while he suggests that Jack O'Neill lacks the ability to let go so much, resulting in his lesser use of the gene. Usage in Ancient technology Much of the Ancients' technology requires the gene in order to use some or all of its functionality. The technology possesses sensors which can detect the gene in any human, usually through physical contact. However, not all Ancient technology uses it in the same way. Certain technologies only need to be "activated" by someone possessing the gene, after which they remain active and usable by anyone, gene carrier or not. An example of this would be the Long-range communication stones. Other technology requires constant mental input from the user, and thus the gene is necessary for this technology to be used at all. Control chairs and Puddle Jumpers, for example, use a neural interface that necessitates the presence of the gene. Ancient technology which uses the gene is often very sensitive to mental stimulus. For Ancients, this is not a problem, but for humans, their lack of mental discipline combined with limited understanding of Ancient technology can result in negative reactions. When Dr. Rodney McKay tested an Ancient Personal shield emitter, he was unable to remove it due to his subconscious fear of danger, which the shield interpreted as a desire for it to stay active. The shield prevented him from eating or drinking, as it is a full-body shield. Dr. Elizabeth Weir tricked McKay into deactivating it by presenting a scenario in which the shield's continued presence would put him in danger. Similarly, Dr. Carson Beckett accidentally fired a Drone weapon when he was pressured into sitting in a Control chair by McKay despite being afraid of it, nearly shooting down a nearby shuttlecraft (the only viable target for the drone in the area). Gene carriers Naturally *Ancients *Arxanti (Ancient descendants) *Chosen (Dalerans, Ancient descendants) *Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill *Colonel John Sheppard *Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira *Vice Admiral Jason Tyson *Admiral John Martin *Dr. Carson Beckett *Sergeant Markham *Dr. Miko Kusanagi *Joe Spencer *Major Evan Lorne *Harmony *Flora *Mardola *Lord Protector *Mara *Tavius *Captain Hugh Griffin *Dr. Carolyn Lam *Dr. Eva Robinson *Dr. Peter Grodin *Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Jessica Rivers By gene therapy *Dr. Rodney McKay *Colonel Dillon Everett *Some of Colonel Everett's troops *Lieutenant Morrison *Otho *Marie Unsuccessful gene therapy *Dr. Radek Zelenka *Dr. Jennifer Keller Unknown source *Dr. Abrams *Lieutenant Lou Miller *Lieutenant Edison *Bolton *Captain Frank Levine Category:Ancient technology